Kejutan untuk Kaa-chan
by Ryouki Uchimaki
Summary: Hikari, Hikaru dan Sasuke membuat kejutan spesial untuk Naruto. Naruto terkejut mendapat kejutan tersebut. Hahaha arigatou sayangku dan arigatou uke jisan. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun terbaikku. -Naruto- Fanfict dadakan yang aku buat untuk ulang tahun Naru-chan


**Kejutan untuk Kaa-chan**

Chara milik MK  
Pair: Sasunaru  
Genre: Mpreg, romantis,  
Warning: bahasa berantakan dan typo bertebaran. Dapat menyebabkan pusing dan mual. Jika sakit berlanjut datang ke Apotek terdekat :D

==Ff spesial untuk ulang tahun Naru-chan==

.

.

.

Selamat membaca ~~ ^^

Pagi yang cerah di anggal 10 Oktober, merupakan tanggal yang paling ditunggu sama kedua anak ini. Karena apa? Sang kaachan tercinta, ulang tahun pada tanggal itu.

"Halu-nii banyun!... Halu-nii! Banyun, cebenyum kaachan macuk!" ucap Hikari dengan cadel khasnya, Ia menggoyangkan tubuh kakaknya.

"Hn, dah bangun," sahut Hikaru seraya mengucek matanya, untuk menghilangkan ngantuk.

"Halu-nii, kita buat apa nanti caat ulang tahun kaachan?" tanya Hikari seraya memiringkan kepalanya, sungguh mengemaskan ini anak.

"Kita diskusikan sama Uke Jisan saja, diskusi sama Hikari tidak selesai-selesai nanti," ucap Hikaru yang panjang lebar, bahkan bikin adiknya terkejut.

"Hilu-nii bicala panjang... apa lagi sakit?" ucap Hikari dengan nada khawatir seraya menempelkan tangan ke kening Hikaru.

"Hn, ingat Hikari! kita hari ini kita tukar sifat!"

"Tapi Halu-nii, cucah."

"Hn terserah."

"Ughhh! Iya Kali co-"

#ceklek

"Ohayou jagoan kaachan! Ayo ba-... ehh, sudah pada bangun ttebayou," ucap Naruto yang terkejut saat melihat kedua anaknya sedang duduk berhadapan di kasur.

"Kita kan celing banyun pagi, iya kan Halu-nii? Kali mau mandi," ucap Hikari cuek seraya langsung turun dari kasur dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Naruto terkejut, melihat anak bungsunya berbeda sifatnya. Sang kaachan menoleh ke arah Hikaru, dan dilihatnya anak sulung juga ikutan terkejut.

'Hikari sudah beraksi, sekarang giliranku,' batin Hikaru yang tersadar dari lamunannya. Hikaru mengangkat kedua tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Kaachan gendong~~" pintanya yang mendapat pincitan mata dari kaachannya, serta kepala blondenya dimiringkan. 'Kaachan kawaii,'

Naruto bingung saat mendapatkan kedua anaknya yang berkepribadian berbeda, bahkan bisa disebut ketukar satu sama lain.

"Kaa-chan!" teriak Hikaru untuk menyadarkan kaachannya. Naruto mendekat dan menggendong Hikaru.

"Ada apa sayang? Kok kamu jadi manja ke Kaachan?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran, ia mencium pipi si sulung yang jarang-jarang Hikaru mau dimanja seperti ini. 'Kesempatan,'

'Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi, sabar Hikaru. Cuma satu hari' batin Hikaru yang tidak mau dimanja kaachannya, tapi ia tetap menahannya supaya rencana mereka berhasil.

"Hiru kan emang manja kaachan. Ayo mandi!" ucap Hikaru yang tersenyum manis ke arah kaachannya. Sungguh, itu jarang terjadi.

"Ayo."

Seusai mandi, mereka ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Di sana penuh dengan hal-hal yang ganjil, Naruto bisa merasakan itu.

Seperti, Hikaru minta disiapin dan Hikari yang jadi pendiam. Aghhh! Hari yang aneh untuk Naruto.

"Kaachan kita main dulu. Jaa," pamit Hikaru riang seraya lari ke luar rumah. Diikuti sama Hikari di belakangnya.

~~ Naruto pov ~~

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kedua anakku bertukar jiwa seperti ini? Apa aku lagi mimpi ttebayou?

Coba aku cubit... aauuhh! Sakit, jadi ini beneran? aku shok ttebayou.

Bukan maksudnya, aku tidak suka Hikaru manja dan Hikari tidak berisik. Tapi, rasanya itu aneh.

Huweeeee! Ini bukan cerita Jiwa yang tertukar... Author dobe! Kembalikan anak-anakku!

Dan Author pun sembunyi dari kemarahan Naruto.

~~ Author pov ~~

"Aku capek jadi periang," ucap Hikaru seraya mengelus pipinya, karena sering ketawa.

"Kali tidak cuka jadi cuek... Kali mau manja cama kaachan," keluh Hikari seraya merundukkan saat takut kalau kaachannya, tidak memanjakan dirinya nanti.

"Hn, ini cuma 1 hari," ucap Hikaru berniat untuk menenangkan adiknya.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah tetangganya aka si Uke Jisan aka Sasuke. Mereka mau diskusi untuk memberi kejutan kaachannya.

"Uke Jisan!... Uke Jisan!... Uke Jisan!" teriak Hikari sembari menekan bel disana. Yang Hikaru berdiri didekat adiknya, seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

#Ceklek

"Hn, Suke bukan Uke Hikari!" ucap Sasuke seraya mencubit pipi gembil Hikari.

"Tapi kallii, enak manggil Uke Jisan. Dalipada Cuke." bela Hikari seraya mengelus pipinya bekas cubitan maut Sasuke.

"Hn, terserah"

"ppfftt." Hikaru menahan tawanya saat mendengar perdebatan nama mereka. Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Hikaru.

'Aku bukan uke, aku seme,' batin Sasuke yang mencoba untuk pasrah aka ngalah sama anak kecil.

Mereka duduk di ruang tamu, makanan kecil serta minuman sudah tersedia disana.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi main kesini, Hn?" tanya Sasuke seraya menatap Hikari dan Hikaru bergantian.

"Kaachan kami unyang tahun Uke Jisan, Kami mau ngacih kejutan" ucap Hikari antusias seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kaachan kalian?" Ucap Sasuke yang penasaran, bahkan ia belum pernah ketemu sama kaachan kedua anak ini.

'Tapi tunggu, kenapa sama seperti ulang tahun Naruto? Naru, kamu sekarang dimana?' batin Sasuke.

"Iya Uke Jisan, lebih baik kita ngasih kejutan apa?" tanya Hikaru yang ikut antusias, karena ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggunya.

"Apa ya? Menurut kalian, apa yang disukai sama kaachan kalian?"

"Lameen!"

"Jeruk."

"ehh" Sasuke terkejut saat mendengar yang jadi favorit kaachan mereka, kenapa sama seperti Naruto? tidak lah dia tau, bahwa kaachan si kecil dan Naruto itu sama.

"Uke Jisan! Jangan bengong, Ughhh! Kado apa ya buat kaachan?" teriak Hikari seraya menggoyang goyang tubuh Sasuke.

"Begini saja, karena kaachan kalian suka jeruk dan ini ulang tahunnya. Kita buat kue ulang tahun dengan rasa jeruk. Bagaimana?"

"Tenyus lamennya? Kita kacih lamen juga."

"Ramen pasti nanti kamu yang makan Rica," ucap yang kakak yang tau akal bulus Hikari. Si tersangka cuma senyum 5 jari.

"Aku setuju usul Uke Jisan."

" Kali juga cetuju"

Sasuke dan kedua anak itu, membuat kue ulang tahun rasa jeruk. Dengan bantuan Iruka tentu saja. Untung saja Sakura dan Mikoto baru belanja, jadi tidak tahu.

Mereka tersenyum, melihat hasil karya yang begitu indah. Jangan tanya soal rasa, pasti enak karena ada Iruka yang turun tangan.

Diatas ditulis, HBD kaachan dari Hikari, Hikari dan Uke Jisan. Jangan lupakan, bentuk love love yang banyak di sana.

"Ayo Uke Jisan! kita ke tempat kaachan! Ngasih kejutan ini," ucap Hikaru yang sudah membawa kuenya di kedua tangannya.

"Ayo, tapi aku ganti baju dulu. Tidak enak baunya manis seperti ini," ucap Sasuke yang langsung pergi untuk berganti pakaian. Hikari dan Hikaru duduk di kursi tamu menunggu Sasuke.

~~ Sasuke pov ~~

Aku berpakaian rapi, tidak lupa parfum mint kesukaanku. Lihat, kau tampan Sasuke. Ku kibaskan rambutku dan berkaca di depan cermin.

Kenapa jadi deg degan seperti ini? Yang aku kasih kejutan kaachan mereka bukan Naruto. Aghhh! Tetap saja, kenapa ulang tahunnya sama?

Naru, Selamat ulang tahun. Semoga panjang umur. Dimanapun kamu berada, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Dobe, Sukidayo sayang. Maaf... Maaf memberikanmu luka, tapi percayalah aku selalu memikirkanmu.

~~ Author pov ~~

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, menuju ke ruang tamu, dimana kedua anak itu berada.

"Ayo Jisan... Kali tidak cabar, ngacih kejutan kaachan" ucap Hikari yang menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Hikaru di depan mereka, dengan Kue ditangannya.

Sesampainya mereka di depan rumah yang sedang ulang tahun, tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Ia mengangkat sebentar dan menoleh ke arah Hikaru dan Hikari.

"Maafkan Jisan ya? Jisan ada kerjaan mendadak, jadi tidak bisa ikut pesta kalian. Jisan titip salam buat kaachan kalian,"ucap Sasuke yang sangat kecewa, karena tidak bisa ikut.

"Yahh Uke Jisan," ucap Hikari dan Hikaru bersamaan. Tapi tak apalah namanya pekerjaan tidak bisa dibantah.

Seusai berpamitan, Sasuke mengecup kening Hikaru dan Hikari bergantian. Sungguh senang ia mengenal kedua anak itu. 'Andai mereka anakku' batin Sasuke

Hikari membuka pintu dan diikuti Hikaru dibelakangnya. Mencari kaachannya, di dapur tidak ada, di kamar juga tidak ada, dan mereka coba di belakang rumah. Ternyata benar, Naruto ada disana.

"Selamat ulang tahun... selamat ulang tahun... selamat ulang tahun kaachan... selamat ulang tahun." Mereka masuk dengan berbarengan, dengan Kue ditangannya Hikaru.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, mendapatkan anaknya sedang memberi kejutan kepadanya. Ia menutup mulutnya dan tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya karena terharu.

Jadi sifat mereka bertukar itu untuk mengerjainnya. Bahkan ia dibikin pusing oleh sifat mereka. Tapi ia senang mendapat kejutan seperti ini, bahkan ia lupa hari ini ulang tahunnya.

"Kejutan kaachan!" ucap mereka bersamaan. "Tiup lilinnya kaachan, jangan lupa doanya" timbal Hikaru seraya mengangkat tangannya sehingga kue mendekat ke Naruto.

#Puhh

Naruto meniup lilin dan langsung memeluk kedua anaknya, air mata terharunya keluar.

"Arigatou sayangku, kaachan suka sekali kejutan kalian," ucap Naruto seraya mencium pipi kedua anaknya bergantian.

"xixixi ~~ geli kaachan..." ucap Hikari sesekali cekikikan geli. Dan Hikaru cuma diam,tapi hatinya senang mendapat ciuman maut dari Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, dan menoleh ke kue yang mereka bawa.

"Kami yang buat kaachan."

"Iya, dengan Uke Jisan. Enyak laca jenyuk"

"Apa? Buhahahahahahahhahaha Uke Jisan? Hahaha " tawa Naruto pecah saat mendengar nama yang mengelikan itu. Sungguh ia ingin ketemu sama Uke Jisan yang dibilang sama anaknya. Tapi, mending jangan Naru.

"Kaachan, kenapa ketawa?" tanya si kembar yang memandang bingung kaachannya.

"hahaha ini karena kaachan senang kejutan kalian. Arigatou sayang, arigatou Uke Jisan ppfftt. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun terbaikku," Naruto kembali memeluk kedua anaknya.

Sungguh ini hari ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah dia alami.

End

Aghhh! akhirnya ff ini selesai. #tepar  
Pulang kerja ingat Naruto ulang tahun besok. Akhirnya dalam waktu 3 jam selesai ini ffku. spesial untuk Naru-chan... Selamat ulang tahun Naru-chan, semoga makin langgeng lagi sama Sasuke. Makin kawai, makin imut dan makin segalanya.. aaminn (^/\^)

Dan baru sekarang ffnya bisa di publish. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk perbaikan ff saya selanjutnya.

Terimakasih

Review please


End file.
